Maldición
by Tikal-neo
Summary: Remus supo que daría la vida por su hijo, mucho antes de que éste pudiera sentir algo por él. Extrañamente SiriusXRemus y porque no se puede evitar RemusXTonks.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Advertencias: Ligerísimo slash, si no te gusta este género, te invito a buscar fics que sean más de tu agrado.

**Maldición**

Sirius estaba embargado de la emoción que siempre lo azotaba después de visitar a James y su nueva familia. Harry atraía toda la atención del animago, y éste le prodigaba todas las atenciones que podía y que Lily le permitía.

— Cuando seamos grandes tendremos un hijo —aseguró Sirius sonriendo, sin levantarse del césped, en cual había decidido acostarse en cuanto llegaron al parque Hyde. Alzó una mano haciendo un ademán hacia el cielo azul, como indicando que, aún faltaba tiempo para ello.

Remus, que estaba en la misma posición, soltó una risa. Obvio el hecho que ya eran grandes, pues sabia que, de mencionarlo Sirius empezaría con un discurso del porque ellos no entraban en esa categoría.

— ¿Por qué no?, tu podrías ser la mamá. Yo, como soy un lobo merezco ser el papá.

— ¿Qué niño querría saber que su mamá es una perra? —preguntó Sirius turbado— Aunque tú serias un gran padre.

Remus se sentó en el césped y Sirius ni siquiera tuvo que mirarlo a la cara para saber la expresión de melancolía de la que estaría haciendo gala. Lo conocía demasiado.

— Sabes que lo serias —afirmó Sirius volteando a verlo.

— Seguramente mi hijo me querría mucho cuando se enterara que le herede sus problemas mensuales —dijo intentando aparentar buen humor, cosa que fallo estrepitosamente.

—Sabes que no siempre se hereda —murmuró Sirius con enfado—. No se porque lo das por hecho.

—Aún así, el me detestaría por lo que soy, por la vida tan marginada que llevaría.

— Te adoraría cuando se diera cuenta que darías la vida por él —le dijo Sirius después de levantarse y sentarse enfrente del licántropo, poniendo sus manos en las rodillas del otro.

Remus le sonrió y carraspeo ruidosamente.

— ¿Acaso es esta una sugerencia de que me reproduzca con especimenes femeninos? — preguntó, fingiendo interés sobre el tema.

Sirius frunció el ceño y se tiro sobre Remus quedando sobre él, le dio un rápido beso y lo ayudo a levantarse.

— Tienes razón. Mejor pensemos en que podemos adoptar a Colagusano, no seria el bebé más bonito del mundo, pero necesita casi los mismos cuidados.

Remus siempre supo que el tener descendencia seria una condena para su progenie, ya que si se libraban de la maldición, tendrían que soportar el peso de la suya. Nada le garantizaba que encontrarian amigos tan maravillosos como los que él tenia, y eso seria solo su culpa.

Si Lupin apenas soportaba el dolor que le causaba el odio de desconocidos, no podría soportar ese mismo odio reflejado en carne de su carne.

Miró a Sirius a su lado, hablando alegremente del próximo juguete que le compraría a Harry, y pensó que no tenía caso pensar en eso. Sirius estaba con él.

Dieciséis años después de ese momento, su malestar respecto al tema se incremento. Ya no estaba Sirius.

Miro a Andrómeda Tonks, cuyas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras abrazaba a su hija, que había llegado con la noticia de que estaba embarazada.

Lupin no sabia si las lágrimas eran de felicidad o de preocupación por su futuro nieto, pero no dijo nada, se limito a ver a las dos mujeres que conversaban sobre por la seguridad de Tonks, la que tendría que permanecer escondida.

Remus miro hacia la ventana y le parecía casi un espejismo ver el cielo tan azul como aquel día.

Casi sin pensarlo, supo lo que iba a pasar antes de que hubiera cualquier señal de ello. Aún en sus últimos momentos le pareció lo mas lógico y egoísta que pudo haber hecho.

Remus supo que daría la vida por su hijo, mucho antes de que éste pudiera sentir algo por él.

——————————

Discurso Fangirl: ¡Porque aunque Remus se haya casado con Tonks, sabemos que siempre pensaba en Sirius!

Ya xP espero que les haya gustado. Criticas, comentarios son bienvenidos. Los flames no, para vulgaridades ya tengo el transporte publico, gracias.


End file.
